


IB Hunger Games

by SethVecc



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I made this for my school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethVecc/pseuds/SethVecc
Summary: My friends and I got obsessed with the Hunger Games Simulator so i made a story to depict what happened in detail
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- DONT get butt hurt if I make the person out of character or make the person have a relationship with someone they are not truly with. This is purely for the entertainment of myself mostly. Be happy I even let you guys read it. Thanks Hope you like it.

Districts:  
1\. Alex and Ashley   
2\. Connor and Kristen  
3\. Bryan and Rena  
4\. Seth and Emma  
5\. Roy and Xion  
6\. Hayden and Alyssa  
7\. Ethan and Jazzy  
8\. James and Lila  
9\. Malachi and Bri  
10\. Colin and Izzy  
11\. Robert and Jamie  
12\. Bobby and Athena

The Reaping: (POV the President)  
This year's candidates seemed interesting. We had some volunteers both for the ones they loved the coincidence though is that they were both from the same district. District 4, the girl, her name to be Emma. She volunteered for her girlfriend a sentiment that most likely wouldn’t have happened if the roles were reversed. According to the gossip of the capital, Emma's girlfriend didn’t even show up for the goodbye and was seen with a man before she left. The boy that was with her I forget his name did it for his little brother an odd fellow who wouldn’t survive that long if his brother didn’t take his place. A noble sacrifice and could be interesting it was said that the man was smart but not as smart as some of the other districts but a battle of wits could get him far if he knows how to play his cards. The other volunteer was in District 7 by the name of Ethan, claiming he could win the fight pretty quickly if he wanted and volunteered since he had “nothing better to do” as he put it. The other districts seemed interesting a strong fellow every once in awhile but what’s seemed curious was these kids were considered the elite of their districts although they didn’t look like it but according to the statistics from Gammaster Folkes they had high ranks and were all relatively in the same age group, which would create a wonderful and interesting game in the end.

Capitol Gossip: (POV capitol people)  
Did you hear that the fellow in District 3 seems to have a special interest in the girl from 12?  
I heard that the boys from 6 and 9 are somehow estranged related, something about an ancestor victor who got pregnant during the games a couple decades ago.  
From what I hear the people from 5 are already creating crazy designs for bombs made from nothing but grass and roots.   
I heard the girl from 6 beat up a previous victor when they told her she wasn’t going to win  
I hear there’s one girl who flirts too much

Training Evaluation of Tributes: (No POV)  
Alex: Medium level threat. Has potential but gets distracted easily.   
Ashley: Medium level threat. Smart but grows to like people and trust them.  
Connor: High level threat. Has an anger and determination.  
Kristen: Low level threat. Doesn’t want to be in gazes ad makes friends easily.   
Bryan: Medium level threat. Loyalty is his fault but also his strength.   
Rena: Medium level threat. Seems innocent but well trained in fighting.  
Seth: Low level threat. Watches other tributes, doesn’t know what he is doing.  
Emma: Medium level threat. Seems Unstable since the reaping.   
Roy: Medium level threat. Is smart enough, could be a potential victor if used correctly.  
Xion: High level threat. Can make bombs virtually out of anything.  
Hayden: Medium level threat. Lets feelings cloud judgement but very loyal.  
Alyssa: High level threat. Skilled and determined, has some anger issues.  
Ethan: Medium level threat. Has skill but his threats seem empty.  
Jazzy: High level threat. Unpredictable and Unstable “WILDCARD”  
James: Low level threat. Smart trusts to easily.  
Lila: Low level threat. Smart but is an isolationist.  
Malachi: Low level threat. Trusts his ally to much, seems to be only defense no offense.  
Bri: Low level threat. Much like previous tribute but has offense but rather listen to others.  
Colin: Low level threat. Likes to charge into things without thinking.  
Izzy: High level threat. Too emotional but that can be deadly, also a leader.  
Robert: Low level threat. Smart to trusting.  
Jamie: Medium level threat. Acts like she knows noting but very crafty when it comes down to it, but makes friendships to easily.  
Bobby: Low level threat. Not as trusting but will still work in a group easily.   
Athena: Low level threat. Seems to care to much on a single tribute that will cost her everything if it continues.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t respond with spelling errors or anything I created this purely out of fun so just. Read and enjoy

The Games Day 1: (POV the President)  
“AND REMEMBER MAY THE ODD BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!!!!”As the countdown began for the games to finally start I studied the terrain for which the game masters created this year, it was quite beautiful in its own sense and quite different usually the terrain is a natural source of nature but this time it had buildings and cement everywhere with benches in some of the outside it was then that I realized they created a school. I was impressed by their boldness but before I could consider talking to Gamemasters Thomas and Cullen the countdown struck 0. and the Games officially began.

For a moment, no one seemed to move like they were denying that what was happening was real and then a boy started moving the name of Connor he ran straight to the Cornucopia or what looked like to be cemented land slightly raised with shade covering the top (Senior Quad) Connors actions seemed to inspire the others some ran to nearby buildings such as the kids from District 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 11. The rest of the kids surged forward trying to get some type of prize. Connor reached for a weapon a bow and arrow. He seemed to aim for a girl, a straggler who decided she was going to run last minute her name Athena. As Connor aimed and pulled the arrow back a sword plunged through his abdomen but his arrow still released, although it was a skewed and only hit Athena from the thigh the boy named Bryan surged towards her with a backpack slung on his arm them both disappearing into a building labeled 700. As Connor dropped to his knees not even able to see who attacked him before he died, the sword was pulled back revealing the woman who killed him a girl with curly hair tied up I recognized her since she was labeled the wildcard in our assessments and she proved us right for the woman was Jasmyne a.k.a Jazzy.

While the fiasco was happening with Jazzy and her victory in her fight. On the other side a war seemed to rage on three boys and one girl seemed to form a small group an alliance right off the bat they were Alex, Hayden and Ethan then next to them was Izzy. Next to Izzy, lay the unconscious body of a girl with an axe sticking out of her chest. Izzy pulled the axe out claiming the kill as her own. She seemed to feel some remorse for her killing and closed the eyes of the young girl named Kristen. As she turned her head back to the boys her face hardened and she shouted something of finding a spot they could hideout in and pointed to the building bar in front of the school and so they left.

The rest of the kids who survived the attacks seemed to have had some fortune of getting supplies but all those who ran in the beginning were unlucky but you never know what's hidden in the rooms of the school. As the area seemed to clear out two Cannons were shot for the two losses in the first fight of the Games.

My screen seemed to panel through the other tributes, trying to decide who it should focus on next before settling on a boy and a girl I recognized them as Bryan and Athena. They were seeming to settle down Bryan settling Athena down from carrying her bridal style. They seem to be in a classroom from all the chairs and desks that were littered in the room. The arrow that Connor shot in Athena's thigh was still lodged into her and from what I could tell it looked like it was in deep and if removed she could very well bleed out, it most likely hit an artery of some sort. Bryans face looked pain, he took the backpack that he got from the cornucopia off his back and started to rummage through it. 

“Bryan its ok” Athena settled her hand on his back rubbing circles not it, “You need to move on from here find a way to win, we both know that sometime we would have to depart at least this way I get to be with you one last time.”  
“NO!” Bryan seemed to scream. “I’m not leaving you and i will find a fucking way to get that arrow out without you dying in the process.”

Bryan continued to look through the bag throwing things out of it like a madman including a dagger which he threw next to Athena. Athena seemed to look at it for awhile slowly grabbing it and clutching it into her arms. Suddenly Bryan yet out a happy noise seemingly to find what he wanted he brought out a package of bandages. 

Athena sighed “ You know that won’t help with anything.”   
“If i take out the arrow then may-”  
“Then i'll die, there’s no way out of this one way or another I’m not going to make it out of this room”   
“NO I can't let that happen I wont watch you die Athena.”  
“I know and I love you for that but i need you too live”

Athena reached over and hugged Bryan like it was the last time she would get a chance. As she hugged him she grabbed the backpack. She then pulled back from the hug and with what it seemed to be all of her might she slammed the backpack into Bryans head and he fell over with a bang to the floor. 

Athena started to cry and scooted next to Bryan rubbing his head like she was putting him to sleep, she grabbed his hand and clutched before giving a kiss to his forehead. Before laying next to him, she clutched the dagger in her hand continuing to cry and with one swoop she plunged the dagger into her chest letting a soft whisper out that sounded a lot like an ‘I Love You’ and she closed her eyes for the final time.

A cannon shot out signaling another death. The cannon jerked Bryan awake he sat up looking confused before he looked to his left and let out a scream. Not caring who heard him he continued to scream at everything cursing the world, the capitol even my own name. 

His wails attracted another man who held two daggers in each of his hands and creeped into the room trying to sneak up on the screaming boy. As the boy, Roy, approached the man Bryan seemed to catch notice and turned to Roy looking defeated. 

“Do it” Bryan said  
Roy seemed to hesitate pointing the dagger at Bryan not knowing if he should do what he said or not.   
“DO IT!” He screamed   
Roy started to pierce the skin of Bryans chest. Bryan looked like he was contemplating something before whispering something under his breath.  
“What?” Roy said  
“I said she told me to Live.”

He then bent down and swept the legs of Roy knocking the other boy down and jumping him punching him over and over again in an blind rage. As Roy struggled to move from the severe beating he got Bryan got up and walked to Athena’s body and grabbed something off her chest. He approached Roy with a bloody knife and then stabbed Roy in the chest and proceeded to stab him again and again until his anger ran out. As Bryan got up, grabbed the backpack, put it on his back, then the two daggers with one hand and the bloody knife with his other one, he walked out of the room as a cannon rang signaling Roy’s death.

As the games continued there seemed to be no more action for the day but more of the other tributes settling in and figuring out their plans out. The careers (Izzy, Hayden , Alex and Ethan) set up camp in a theater area of the school. Emma seemed to team up with a girl named Ashley. While Xion seemed to be tracking the girl Jamie who was relatively near the careers camp. Seth teamed up with District 9 (Malachi and Bri). While the rest of the tributes seemed to be just freelancing through the day until it became night. 

As the night progressed the tributes that were lost were played in memorial for the night, letting the other tributes see who died and us to see their reactions. District 2 was first, Connors face showed up causing a surprised face from James. The next was Kristen causing Izzy's face to harden suddenly then focused on Rena’s face who looked extremely angry. The next picture was Roy from District 4 causing many confused faces by most tributes for he was a predicted victor. The last was Athena of District 12 a focus on Bryan who looked like he was in a daze while roaming the halls with a knife strapped to his leg and two daggers on his back. 

As the memorial ended four cannons rang out again telling the tributes that those were the only deaths of the day and then the day was over. My tv turned to a menu looking screen letting me pick from the remaining tributes to see if I wanted to watch any specific tribute for the night, but I know they would do a review of the night tomorrow morning so I shut off my tv and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a lot to unpack there but all questions will be answered soon enough


	3. Day 2: Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV from this point forward is always going to be the President just fyi

As I sat down on my couch I turned on the tv as Gamemaster Cullen did a recap of what happened during the night.  
“According to our findings and observations of last night there have been no new kills since the death of District 4’s Roy Lorenzo.” She seemed to say with a hint of disappointment. “On an update the careers have still been seen in the theater area and from the looks of it have set down some traps for their enemies. While Jamie continues to get nearer to the careers she seems to have settled down in the cafeteria for the night. Xion is still tracking Jamie and it looks like she hasn’t been noticed so far. On other news people have found safe spots in different rooms and buildings, but don’t worry folks we have some special plans on what happens today.” 

As the announcements ended the screen focused on Xion and Jamie, the game masters seeing them as where the most drama would happen for the time being. 

Jamie looked like she was packing up to leave her little camped she made. She had a bag with her that she found from the cafeteria she was staying in. She didn’t have a weapon with her but from the looks of it she had some type of contraption with her in almost a rectangular box and a bunch of loose wires around her that she was putting in her bag. She grabbed the box as she put the last of the wires in her bag she seemed to consider what to do with the small box in her hand before she put it in the middle of the room, while she clutched a small remote in her hand that she grabbed from her bag and she left in one of the doors. 

After five minutes the door in the opposite side of the room opened and Xion looked if the coast was clear before she entered the room. She walked and checked around the area seeing what was around before she came across a string that lead to a small box in the middle of their room.  
“Does she think I’m an idiot.” Xion said as she bent down examining the box.  
“Of course I’m not going to pick it up its a fucking bomb. Does she think she can trick me with my own specialty.”  
As she began to stand up she heard a faint beeping noise that came from the box and with closer examination she saw a printed piece of paper come out of the box. She grabbed it and read the one sentence before the beeping seemed to get progressively louder.

I SEE YOU BITCH!

“That Fucking Rat!” Xion said as she dropped the paper and ran for her life trying desperately to get to the door before the beeping came to an end. The cameras cut out letting me here only a loud explosion before the screen went dark. A few seconds passed before a new image showing Jamie smiling as she threw the small remote (the detonator) that she had in the trash before walking towards the theater, towards the careers camp.

Jamie walked into the theater with a smile on her face. Before several screams came from the sides of the room and Jamie was surrounded by three guys all pointing a weapon at her. Hayden had a spear clutched with both hands, Alex had a pair of sai, while Ethan had some type of body army on while holding a morning star weapon. 

“STOP.” A loud booming voice came from the stage and coming from the shadows was Izzy.   
“Let her in.” She motioned to Jamie   
“And disable the traps while you guys are at it.”  
As the boys followed their instructions , with the traps disabled it allowed Jamie to walk up to the stage greeting Izzy with a hug like they’ve known each other forever.   
“Is it done?”   
“Yes She should be dead, I just didn’t think it was going to be that easy. I was lucky she followed me.”  
“Wait you said she was dead?”  
“Yeah i set up the bomb and set it off when i saw her walk in there.”  
“Are you sure she’s dead? Did you see the body?”  
“No, it was a bomb Izzy there shouldn’t be a body left behind.”  
“Well then why didn’t we hear a cannon telling us she died?”

As the realization dawned on Jamies face a loud bang was heard and the ground seemed to shake causing Izzy and Jamie to be off balance and fall. Another explosion rang this time blowing the front doors off its hinges, one of them hitting Alex in the head making him crumble to the ground. As the smoke settled a figure walked into the theater revealing Xion and from the looks of it she had burns across her skin showing how she barely escaped from Jamie’s own bomb.

“You tried to kill me you fucking Rat with my own specialty! And now you’ve lead me to the mother of all tributes Isabella and her gang of the almighty careers.”

Suddenly a scream was heard from the side of Xion where Ethan was running towards her swinging his morning star at her before a spear was thrown into Ethan’s leg as he fell to the floor yelling out in pain. As he fell to the ground his attacker approached him pulling out his spar and then plunging the spear back into him at the point where his body armor ran out.

“Thank you Hayden” Xion said   
Hayden grabbed his spear and walked next to Xion   
“My pleasure” he said  
They both turned to Izzy and Jamie who had confused looks on their faces.  
“How?” Izzy said  
“You thought I wouldn’t sneak a mole into your base in order to see what you were up too. I knew once i saw you both watching me that there was some type of conspiracy of you trying to get rid of me. So I made an ally one that could sneak into your ranks without you noticing. Your biggest mistake was making that rat next to you be the one to try and kill me.” 

Izzy seemed to be processing everything slowly taking a few steps back seeming to reach for a crossbow that was hidden behind one of the stage pianos.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you. You see I had Hayden plant a bunch of bombs while you made him set up traps. But be my guest and risk it.”

Izzy seemed to consider her options before running towards the crossbow. Xion pressed a button from a controller she took out of her pocket making the ceiling crumble down with an especially large metal pole coming straight for Izzy. Before Izzy even realized what was coming for her she was suddenly shoved to the side her crossbow in hand before a bunch of dust crowded the air. 

As the dust settled Izzy to her horror saw that Jamie was impaled with a pole through her abdomen eyes glazed over still opened and her mouth a bit agape. Izzy looked around seeing that Xion and Hayden were now gone. She wailed as she went next to Jamie’s body not caring for anything in the world right now, not even hearing two cannons ring out throughout the arena. After a couple minutes Izzy seemed to pull herself together grab her crossbow and Jamie’s backpack before leaving the theater through a back entrance. 

The screen shifted to a new group consisting of Emma and Ashley.  
“Come on maybe there were some weapons left behind or something.” Emma whined  
“Or maybe there’s some deadly trap in there.” Ashley responded   
“Fine if you wont go in ill just go myself.”  
Emma walked into the theater, Ashley sighed as she followed the other girl into the theater. 

Once inside there was nothing but debris but Emma started digging through it all looking for something they could use. When Emma started shifting through everything she gasped and yelled to Ashley.  
“Ash came over here now.”   
Ashley now concerned seeing Emma bring out her butterfly knives brought out her own batons and approached where Emma was. Sitting behind the debris was a figure. I recognized him as Alex but from the looks of the other tributes face they weren’t sure who he was.   
“Is he alive?” Ashley asked  
“I’m not sure.” Emma approached the man who was covered in dust and head bloody from the door hitting him. She placed two fingers on his neck and waited a couple seconds.  
“He’s alive.” She said astonished  
“Might as well put him out of his misery.”  
“WAIT!”  
“What”  
“Lets have some fun, bring him to camp.”  
“Are you Serious?”  
“Yeah, we can kill him later it's not like he’ll be able to fight back his head is majorly injured it’ll be a miracle if he even wakes up.”  
“Ugh fine but if we have any type of sense that’s we are being followed we are dropping him wherever we are, you got that.”  
“Yes.”  
“Good now help me pick him up I can't carry him by myself.”  
As the girls put their weapons away they each grabbed one of Alex’s arms but even when they did that his lanky figure had most of his legs being dragged across the floor.

The scene shifted again now focusing on three figures (James, Bobby and Robert) who were sitting in a classroom in a circle all of them eating pieces of jerky, most likely from a backpack at Bobby’s feet. None of the boys had a weapon with them and since there was only one bag with them, it seemed they were struggling in the games. 

A noise was heard but the boys seemed to barely shift at the noise they just continued to eat the jerky they had slowly. The camera shifted to the outside the classroom showing both the inside of the class and part of the hallway where two people stood.

“You just had to make a noise, Colin you couldn’t just be quiet for one damn second.” A girl said  
“Well I’m sorry that I can’t be all so sneaky when you're breathing down my neck in making sure they are still in there Alyssa” Colin responded sarcastically.   
“Well what did you see.”  
“They are just eating doesn’t even looked like they heard me”  
“I think the entire arena heard you at this point.”  
“Alyssa I’m serious.”  
“So am I.”  
“Whatever, what's the game plan.”  
“Weapons?”  
“None.”  
“Strength?”  
“One tall guy could be a problem the other two look like we could take them.”  
“Ok You take the small ones and i'll take the big guy.”  
“You sure you can handle him on my own”  
“Please it's better than your skinny ass to take him.”  
“Fine. Then on three we go.”

Colin held up a finger, holding a baton like a weapon which looked very much like a pipe. Then two fingers were raised and Alyssa clutched to three ninja stars with one hand and a brass knuckle on her other hand. As Colin raised his third finger he rushed into the door and charged Robert with his pipe and swung before the pipe went through Robert’s head. Colin looked up confused and raised his hand at the door signaling Alyssa to not come in yet. Colin put his hand through Robert’s body, standing in the middle of the circle of boys. 

“They’re holograms.” Colin whispered   
“What!” Alyssa asked confused  
“It's a trap!” 

Suddenly before Colin could move to get out a whirring noise was heard around Colin, and suddenly he was in the air in a net, screaming where his bare skin touched the ropes seemed to be smoking. Alyssa seemed to be panicked as to what to do, she grabbed one of her ninja stars among to throw one at where the net connected to the roof, but before she was able to throw one a arrow was shot and went through Alyssa’s hand. Alyssa screamed clutching her hand to her chest, another arrow came this time aimed at Alyssa’s abdomen, before it was able to hit Alyssa she dove on the floor still clutching her hand which was very red at this point. 

As more arrows seemed to come out Alyssa crawled behind a desk using it as a makeshift shield. Soon the arrows stopped their assault and there was a whisper from the other side of the room.

“Did we get her?” One of them whispered in the shadows  
“I’m not sure.” The second one answered   
“Well one of us will have to go see.” The first one replied   
“Or we can wait to see if a cannon shoots.” The third one says breaking his silence  
“That’s a go-” 

The first boy was cut off as a ninja star came flying at him and lodged in his throat, causing the boy to gag clutching his throat as he fell towards the floor. 

“ROBERT!” The third boy yelled.

Another ninja star came towards them this time casing both boys to crouch to come up with a plan. The third boy seemed to be making some crazy gestures towards the second boy, who seemed to understand what the other boy was saying. The second boy grabbed a staff from his side and then handed the other boy a crossbow and a couple arrows. 

“On three James” said the second boy  
“Ok, Bobby” confirmed James  
“One”  
“Two”  
“Three.” Both of them said at once

James stood up and shot an arrow with his crossbow before crouching again and reloading so he can shoot again. While James shot more arrows at Alyssa trying to lay cover fire for Bobby’s sneak attack. Bobby was seeming to crawl slowly towards Alyssa pausing when James was reloading to not cause any noise so Alyssa would think he was with James. 

Alyssa still was behind her makeshift shield of a desk where she had three ninja stars left and her brass knuckles still on. Her left hand still red and bloody the arrow still sticking through it, seemed to stop bleeding but when it would come out it would surely start again. 

Alyssa seemed to be waiting for something and when another stop of the arrow seemed to sto Alyssa got up and threw one of her ninja stars. But as soon as she threw it Bobby popped out of nowhere and hit Alyssa knee causing a loud popping noise, causing Alyssa to kneel on the floor her leg in an awkward angle. 

The next moment was a moment that I will never forget for it was as fascinating as it was disturbing. Alyssa broke the arrow in her hand by snapping where the stick met her skin then taking that stick part and stabbing it into Bobby's hip. As Bobby crumbled to the ground now at eye level with Alyssa she clutched him close to her in a hug like embrace. A whirring noise was hard as James shot another arrow hoping to free his friend but Alyssa moved Bobby’s body nursing him as her new shield where the arrow that was shot now rested in the top part of his back. Bobby let out a loud yelp causing James’s assault to pause but Alyssa took that pause to finish the kill. With the other half of an arrow that had the sharp metal tip in her hand she hit the hand into Bobby’s neck like a slap. When she pulled her hand back the arrow was lodged into Bobby’s neck and it was so stuck in his throat that when Alyssa pulled her hand back the arrow was no longer through her hand, but it did start bleeding again. 

James seemed to get out of his shock seeing his friend dead and started his assault with arrows again and shot three more. As he reached for another there was nothing there for he was out of ammo. Alyssa who was slowly going closer and closer to James, slowly for her knee was still in bad shape. 

When the pause from James reloading lasted a little too long Alyssa took her chanced and surged forward ignoring the pain from her knee before jumping onto James. James was surprised to see Alyssa was an le to even jump to him from how bad her knee looked. Alyssa was on top of James trying to get a good swipe onto her but she was a small target for him so she was much faster than he was. Alyssa started barrating James and hit him with her brass knuckles, causing James to end. James thrusted his body backwards hitting a walk causing Alyssa to let out a yelp of her own as her entire body collided with the wall. This only angered Alyssa for she started beating James head even more and harder than before causing multiple cracks to be heard before James suddenly stopped with one final hit to his head and he fell to the floor with Alyssa still on his back. 

Alyssa climbed off James back satisfied with her work before she hurriedly crawled to the net in the middle of the room. Colin was still in there, Alyssa not knowing if he was dead or not threw her ninja star causing the net to fall to the ground, and a small moan was heard. The noise caused Alyssa to have some hope and she crawled dragging Colin’s body out of the nets it burning her skin from where she touched it. Once his body was fully out of the nets the camera was able to get a good view of what he looked like. His body was red and blistered not a single part of his skin seemed to have any chance of not touching the net, I was amazed that he was still alive. 

“Colin… Colin.. WAKE UP!” Alyssa screamed the final words shaking his body.  
Colin started coughing being woken up finally, he continued to cough red spots coming from his mouth showing he was not going to make it in the next few minutes.   
“I’m… I… up.” He struggled to say  
“Please…. it…. hurts.” He continued   
Alyssa nodded grabbing her final ninja star and taking one edge and slicing Colin’s neck to release him from his pain.

As Colin’s body stilled four cannons were heard throughout the arena. 

The day continued on not very much happening. The alliance between Malachi, Bri and Seth seemed to be going strong and they set up camp in a gymnasium right next to a pool. Hayden and Xion seemed to keep moving, never settling in one spot for too long, they looked tired but continued on for the day. Jazzy was seen throughout the arena but no one could pinpoint what she was doing or where she was going. Bryan seemed to be in less of a daze than he was yesterday but seemed to go in a room but was not seen going out since. Lila was seen in a weight room isolated from the rest of the tributes. Rena was found staring at a spot in the cornucopia, it took me awhile to figure out why before I was informed its where one of the first tributes died the girl Kristen. She later seemed to be investigating something as she found a piece of hair where the body was before, with a surprised look on her face which quickly turned to a determined one before leaving the area. Izzy seemed to be tracking Hayden and Xion but was having trouble with the constant amount of times that they moved and also fell for some of their misleading tracks. Alyssa seemed to make a homemade set for her knee so she could walk properly, and was roaming the halls of the school trying to find a place to rest for the night. Finally the cameras settled on the last of the tributes Emma and Ashley who seemed to set up camp in an art room. 

“Have you killed him yet?” Ashley asked   
“No he just woke up like an hour ago I was gonna let him settle in before i had my fun with him.” Emma responded   
“Can you just kill him already he makes me nervous”  
“Why? He’s from your own district shouldn’t he remind me of home or something”  
“That’s exactly why he makes me nervous. So just do me a favor and kill him already or I’ll kill him myself.”  
“Asjsjsjs, fine but I’m still gonna have my fun.”  
Ashley just waved her hand at Emma as she approached a door attached to the classroom. 

Emma opened a door to a small room filled with drawers and computers and one desk. In the middle of the room laying down was Alex.

“Who’s there Izzy, Hayden, Ethan?” Alex questioned  
“I’m sorry but it seems your friends have abandoned you.” Emma said in a sing-song voice “But I’m here.”  
“Who… who are you?”  
“OH, I’m hurt I save you from dying in that horrible theater and you don’t even know my name.” Emma made sure to be extra dramatic and put one hand on her heart and the other on her head like she was a damsel in distress.  
“I’m sorry but ever since I woke up I haven’t been able to see anything, so I only know the sound of your voice.” He said sadly “Are you going to kill me?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“Then what are you going to do with me?”  
“Well I had some creative activities in mind for what we could do.” She said in an innocent voice.  
“Is that so?” He said with a smile. “And what kind of these creative activities did you have in mind.”  
“Oh don’t you worry, I just need to get one thing before we have our fun”  
Emma approached the table by the closed door and grabbed a large square paper guillotine before she took out one of her knives and broke the blade off the square part and held a rather large blade in her hand.   
“What was that?!” Alex said frightened  
“Don’t worry it's nothing you need to concern yourself with.”  
Emma crouched on top of Alex almost seeming to straddle him before setting the blade on the floor for easy access.  
“That sure didn’t sound like no-”   
Emma cut him off by kissing Alex. Alex seemed to be surprised for a second before leaning into the kiss. The kiss seemed to get more intense and desperate both gasping for breath after a second before resuming their make out session. Emma grabbed Alex’s chin with one hand causing the kiss to be more intense as if she was holding him as her life line, with her other hand she grabbed the blade to her side. Emma broke the kiss breathing heavily.   
“So how was that?” She said like she wasn’t just making out a second ago but just behaving a normal conversation.  
“Hmm, could use some more practice.” Alex said smiling his eyes had a blank stare confirming he was indeed blind.   
“Oh well in that case.”  
Emma then raised her blade and with a wide arch she cut Alex’s throat.  
“Well some say that the perfect kiss just requires the right partner. I guess that partner was’t you.”  
Emma got up from Alex’s lap and proceeded to walk out of the room.  
“Have your fun?” Ashley questioned  
“Is that judgement I hear?” Emma responded  
“Just a little. I still don’t understand why you insist on killing them in that way”  
“Hey, you can ask questions once your girlfriend dumps you after you volunteer for her!” Emma shouted angrily.  
Ashley held up her hands in surrender. Then a cannon was heard.  
“Well at least we don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Ashley said  
Emma nodded in agreement before settling on the floor deciding she had enough of the day. 

A couple hours later the memorial for the day came on signaling the day was over.  
First was Alex who was from District 1.  
Next was Ethan from District 7.   
The James of District 8. Colin from District 10.  
Robert and Jamie from District 11.  
Finally Bobby from District 12.   
Now with three districts totally out of the game and five of them with only one person left and four districts still alive. 

I turned off my tv before I approached the gamemasters room. I walked towards the head gamesater Thomas, Cullen and Folkes.  
“What do you need sir.” Cullen asked  
“I have a request for your games.” I responded   
“And what would that be?”  
“I want you guys to spice it up add some wild animals or deadly traps or something.”  
“Sir I thought the games were going good there seems to be no hesitation in killing each other, why do you want to spice it up?” Thomas asked  
“Well you are correct they have been more than entertaining but the story seems to be getting repetitive. An alliance here an alliance there a couple deaths, people out for revenge its all just getting so, how do I say it, bland.”   
“I see I think we have just the thing you want sir. We will put it into the games tomorrow.” Folkes said  
“Make sure you do, I await with utter excitement on what you will bring.”  
“Yes President Morris.” They all replied

I proceeded to walk out the room and into my own suite going to bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but the Emma and Alex scene was probably the most fun thing i wrote this entire chapter and I laugh the every time I read it.


	4. Day 3: TK-6811

I sat down on my chair on my balcony, I watched the sun rise breathing in the fresh air while the sun rays made the city below glisten in such a breathtaking way. 

I sat there for a couple hours until the sun was a quarter way in the sky. I walked inside my suite and sat on my couch. I checked the clock and it read 8:59am, I was just in time for the morning recap as I turned on the tv. 

“Welcome one and all!” Gamemaster Thomas said “We Gamemasters are sorry to interrupt the usual morning recap for your 68th annual Hunger Games. But on a special request from President Morris himself, we have added a new and deadly system last night. Ever since this system has been in place five tributes have died since it was released at midnight. This new system was designed by Gamemaster Folkes who is here this morning to explain in detail what the system is.” Thomas gestured next to him where the camera zoomed out and now there was another figure next to him, Gamemaster Folkes.  
“Hello everybody, at the President's request to make the games more interesting I quickly made a computer program to test a new system and after a very successful simulation I had our workers build the new system and release them by midnight.”   
“And please tell us. What is this new system?”  
“This new system is a pro type called the TK-6811. These new prototypes come in the form of mechanical wolves. They are specially designed to have a drive to kill specific tributes, but if the come across any tribute they will not hesitate to kill them also.”  
“And why would these TK-6811 target specific tributes?”  
“Well you see, each prototype is designed to resemble one of the fallen tributes. Those fallen tributes murderers are the wolves primary targets, but they will still have an objective to kill any tributes they find before their primary targets.”  
“And what happens once they have completed their primary objective?”  
“If the primary target has been eliminated then the TK-6811will shut down.”  
“Last question, can the TK-6811’s be killed?”  
“Of course they could be destroyed, we as Gamemasters must give the tributes a fair chance to survive.”  
“Well you heard it here folks and instead of just listing which tributes have died from the TK-6811 we are going to show you a one-hour recap which covers the kills and major highlights from last night.”

Suddenly the screen changed back to the arena with a time stamp in the left corner reading that it was midnight. With the moon in the sky suddenly a loud blaring noise was going in and out as a warning of what is coming next. The blaring alarm caused all the tributes seemed to be startled awake or stop in their tracks before they suddenly ended. 

The cameras now on the cornucopia showed a section of the ground opened up and a platform was being raised with eleven mechanical wolves on it. Each had a distinct look with a mane of different styles, different eye colors and on their sides had the name of the fallen tributes and the label TK-6811. They were a spectacle to see and if they weren’t such deadly forces then I would consider them quite beautiful. And then the wolves were off each running in a different direction, all that could be heard was the whirring noises of their mechanical parts and the metal clanging of their feet on the ground. 

The scene shifted onto Alyssa and the time stamp read 1:30am. Alyssa was walking with a makeshift crutch for her knee going as fast as she could. A loud clanking noise was heard of metal making Alyssa turn with fear in her eyes. She tried to go faster but it only slightly increased her pace due to her injured knee. The metal scraping against the floor grew louder until four wolves were seen at one end of the hallway with Alyssa in the other. Alyssa stopped and grabbed something from her belt, she produced a handful of ninja stars. She looked at the wolves disdained seeming to accept that this would most likely be her end. 

A sharp growl was heard and the wolves advanced Alyssa. She threw her ninja stars almost all of them were deflected off but two of them seemed to stick into the pressure points of the wolves. Unfortunately that didn’t stop them much, the wolves jumped on top of Alyssa causing her to scream. All of the wolves seemed to be clawing and thrashing Alyssa around, the one marked Robert had her left leg, with James one had her right, the Bobby wolf seemed to be thrashing her torso. Alyssa screams grew louder before the Colin wolf cut off her screams by biting Alyssa’s neck. A cannon was heard and then the wolves shut down completing their task. 

The camera shifted again to Ashely and Emma with the timestamp now reading 2:17am. Emma was standing watch while Ashley was asleep next to her, a loud whirring noise was heard before metal scraping was followed by it. Emma shook Ashley awake, Ashley looked dazed but one look at Emma’s worried face had her immediately on high alert. 

The girls both got up packing their supplies up quickly so they could get on the move. They exited the building they were in and now where out in the open.   
“Hurry to the 600 building.” Ashley said pointing to her right.  
Before they moved the doors broke open and a single wolf marked Alex came out. The girls started to run to the building, but the mechanical wolf was much faster. Emma halted for a second throwing a butterfly knife at the wolf. The knife just was deflected off the head of the wolf, Emma seemed to stare at the wolf thinking intently before Ashley grabbed her arm and dragged her away.  
“I think I know its weakness.” Emma said still running  
“Please share with the class.” Ashley said sarcastically  
“Its pressure joints, the knees and neck aren’t covered as much if i could get close to it I could cut off its power.”  
“And how do you suppose we do that.”  
Emma stopped causing Ashley to halt also.  
“Do you trust me?” Emma said while looking Ashley in the eyes.  
“Not Really.”  
“Good.” With one quick motion Emma threw two knives into Ashleys knees causing her to cry out and fall.  
“Cause your perfect bait.” Emma said before she ran to the side hiding behind a vending machine. Ashely just groaned and then the wolf was upon her, she was dead in an instant. 

With the wolf distracted Emma then slowly approached it as it tore into Ashley. Emma once close enough jumped on its back and put two knives into either side of its neck where some wires were exposed. She then twisted the knives before she ripped them out and did it not another spot on its neck. Soon the wolf fell to the floor shutting down. Emma rolled off panting before getting up, gathering her knives and leaving the area. A cannon shot off as Emma entered the 600 building.

Another shift happened, the time reading 5:45am the sun was now starting to rise in the arena. The screen now had three figures who had not been focused on the games yet, Seth, Malachi and Bri. They were all sleeping in a gymnasium with multiple mirrors, most likely a dance gym. Before a silent beeping woke them up, Seth got up and checked a screen on a tablet from which he pulled out from his bag.

“What is it?” Bri asked  
“Perimeter breach by the Big Gym.” Seth replied calmly.   
“What should we do?” Malachi asked trying to be calm but you could tell he was nervous.  
“We pack up, but wait to leave until the final proximity alarm is sound.” Seth responded

Malachi and Bri both nodded before packing up their things. Malachi grabbed his shield, Bri picked up her staff and Seth his katana. They continued packing up before another alarm was heard from Seth’s tablet.   
“They’re here.” He said “Let's go”  
Suddenly a loud bang was heard, where the opposite wall stood was now a big hole with two wolves at the entrance.  
“I thought we would have a couple minutes.” Malachi said frantically  
“They are faster than I anticipated.” Seth replied “Move out the door.”  
All of them ran for the door but Bri tripped on her way causing her to fall a little bit behind. When she got out of the building Seth and Mal were both going to the right towards the gymnasiums. Seth looked over before stopping he looked to the left of Bri seeing a big pool.  
“Jump in the pool Bri, they will shut down once they follow you.” Seth shouted  
Bri simply nodded before running to her left. The wolves were right on her heels. She then dove into the pool swimming to the bottom as fast as she could. The two wolves jumped in after her seeing no problem with going in water just wanting to kill a tribute. As the wolves marked Kristen and Connor touched the water they started to spark, the water causing them to short circuit and shut down. But before they shut down an electrical surge from their bod was shot throughout the water. 

Suddenly a cannon was heard. As Seth and Mal approached the pool they saw Bri’s body floating in the water.  
“I don’t understand how she died?” Mal said  
“There was a chance that when the wolves short circuited that they would send out a powerful electrical charge in the water.” Seth said in a monotone voice  
“What! You knew this was going to happen! And you didn’t warn her to go a different way!”  
“1) I knew it was likely but not for sure that it would happen. 2) If I told her to run a different way then the wolves wouldn’t have been defeated, she was just collateral damage.”  
Mal looked aghast like he didn’t know what to think, seeing that Seth’s words were true but still upset at what had happened.  
“Look at its side.” Mal said pointing to the wolves “It says Kristen TK-6811. What do you suppose it means?”  
Seth seemed to think for a moment looking intently at the side of both the wolves.  
“My guess its the name is from one of the fallen tributes. Some sick things that the Gamemasters made to make the games more interesting. One for each fallen tribute as for the code, TK most likely means Tributes Killed while the 6811 means 68th annual Hunger Games and eleven tributes or eleven wolves.”  
I was surprised by the description, I hadn’t even figured out what the code meant.  
“How many do you think are left?”  
“I’m not sure.” Seth said solemnly   
Seth walked up behind Malachi who was still staring intently at the pool.  
“Oh and Mal, I’m sorry to do this.” He said with a hint of sadness  
“Do what?” Mal said questionly before turning around to face Seth.  
“This!”  
Seth stabbed his katana through Malachi’s abdomen. Malachi looked down in horror and pain before looking at Seth and with a faint whisper said “Why?”  
“From what I’ve gathered so far we are now in the final ten tributes and I needed to get rid of one more so I could be one step closer to becoming a victor.”  
Seth pulled his katana out of Malachi before pushing him into the pool.   
Seth sheathed his weapon before walking away as a cannon was heard on his way out. 

The scene shifted again and the timestamp read 7:54am. This time the scene was a weight room with a single figure sitting in the middle in a meditative position. The figure sat there calmly, in the distance the loud clanging of the wolves was heard but the figure, Lila, didn’t move as if she didn’t hear them. The noise grew louder but Lila just continued to sit and meditate. When the wolves finally entered the room I was able to see what tribute they represented, Athena and Roy, they were most likely tracking Bryan but stumbled upon Lila instead. The wolves marched around Lila growling and snarling at her but not attacking yet as if they were waiting for her to make the first move. With Lilas eyes still close and her maintaining her meditative state she spoke.  
“I was hoping that the ones to come after me were my other tributes but I guess you wolves will have to due.”  
Lila opened her eyes and grabbed something off her lap, a small metal tube with a red button on the top was produced, a detonator. Lila pressed the button and the entire room seemed to start beeping. The wolves took the act of activating the detonator as permission allowing them to attack, they surged forward but before they even reached Lila the room exploded. And just like that the wolves and Lila were gone all that was left of her legacy was a cannon shot throughout the arena. 

The screen returned to Gamemaster Thomas.  
“Well wasn’t that a doozy five people dead within nine hours and there are still two wolves left remaining, the Jamie and Ethan wolves. They seemed to be tracking their killers, Xion and Hayden, who are still constantly on the move. Izzy seems to be following the wolves figuring out that they are tracking the same people as her. And as of five minutes ago it seems like the wolves found their targets and are now engaging them. So lets get a live feed going now, and this has been your morning update.” 

I was impressed these wolves certainly have done more destruction and brought more entertainment than I ever thought. Heck we are even in the final ten on the start of the third day that’s pretty quick for our standards. 

The screen changed again and seemed to show the middle of an engagement between the remaining wolves and Xion and Hayden. 

The duo seemed to be handling their attackers pretty well. Hayden with his spear and Xion throwing small thermite bombs. Xion threw one of the bombs and a wolf seemed to bite it as if it swallowed it. Xion smirked and about five seconds later you could hear a faint explosion and the wolf started smoking before it fell to the ground. Hayden was a couple of yards beside Xion trying to fight off the last wolf. The wolf kept snarling and trying to bite Hayden while he kept smacking it with the side of his spear. Finally Hayden did a quick kick to the wolf's face causing it to pause for a second but that second was all the time Hayden needed. He jabbed the spear into its nec, he then twisted his spear and drove it deeper making the final wolf crumble to the floor. 

Hayden turned to Xion.  
“You ok?” He asked  
Xion simply nodded, breathing heavily from her fight with the wolf. Xion took a knee to try and catch her breath but something seemed to be bothering her.  
“Hey you sure you're ok?”  
Xion just nodded again.  
“Xion.” Hayden said sternly “I know something wrong I can tell. So can you just tell me. Please.”   
Xion let out a sigh. “I’m just so tired we haven’t been able to rest only begetting about twenty minutes of sleep every so often. It's just throwing me off my game and ifI don’t get sleep soon I don’t know if I'll get through the next fight.”  
Hayden took a kneel next to Xion shifting closer to her until he reached for her hand and grabbed it giving it a tight squeeze.  
“It's ok. I know it's been hard ever since we fought Izzy we haven’t been able to take a rest. We basically have been up for twenty-four hours. But we can get through this. Together.” Hayden clutched Xion's hand harder causing Xione to have a smile across her face.  
Then as if they could read each other’s minds they both started to lean forward. Their lips were about to connect when suddenly Hayden was on the floor and a cannon was shot. He was dead before he hit the ground. 

Xion looked confused for one second she was staring into Haydens eyes and the next he was dead. She looked at the body next to her and a single arrow was protruding itself out of the side of Hayden’s neck. Xion looked around her surroundings trying to find the source of where the arrow had come from. Her eyes seemed to settle on a bush not too far, and then an arrow came from the bush heading straight for Xion. Xion dropped to the ground landing on Hayden’s corpse, she seemed to think for a moment a look of concentration and a furrow in her eyebrows. She looked around searching for something before settling on the spear next to Hayden and grabbed it. After another arrow was shot and missed Xion got up and threw the spear at the bush, an inspiring feat as the spear was not built for someone as small as her. The adrenaline must have fueled Xion for the spear was thrown straight and true before it landed with a thud in the bush, a high pitched scream was heard telling Xion she hit her mark. 

Xion walked over to the bush to see who killed her close friend. When she finally got to it she saw that Izzy was on her back with the spear coming out of her stomach. Izzy groaned in pain, she was still alive but from the look on Xion's face she wouldn’t be for that much longer. Xion went up to Izzy who made a feeble attempt to try and swipe at Xion's legs but since the spear was still in her stomach her jab wasn’t that successful. Xion grabbed the spear and took it out of Izzy’s stomach, causing the girl to scream in pain. Xion then with as much strength she could muster shoved the spear in Izzys chest straight for her heart. Izzy went limp and another cannon was heard. Xion grabbed the spear before she fell to the ground her adrenaline wearing off and thoroughly passed out from exhaustion right in the middle of a clearing where anyone could find her. 

As the day rolled on to the night time the final six tributes seemed to be very good at avoiding one another. Until one case when the camera focused on a tribute we have seen very little of, Rena. 

Rena was tracking something no doubt the person who killed Kristen at the very start of the games. Since the memorial of the day wouldn’t be shown till that night she didn’t seem to know that the killer was already dead. When Renas tracking came to an end at a bush where a body was no longer there, all she found was dried blood and some pieces of hair that must have fallen off the body. Rena picked up a strand of hair then grabbed something out of her pocket and it was an identical strand of hair, of brown with a tint of red to it. Rena looked upset no doubt from how she could not get justice for her friend now.

I wondered if she would now go after that person's killer or would she move on and make peace with it. I then realized another thing about Rena, all though she may have been tracking down someone to kill she is the only person who is still alive that hasn’t killed anyone. This made me think, was she too innocent? Did she have the heart to kill someone? She certainly looked like she was going to kill Izzy but if push came to shove would she actually go through with it? All these questions swarmed in my head leaving me to wonder about this mysterious girl called Rena. 

Rena heaved a sigh breathing in and out slowly as if she was trying to calm herself before she got up and walked away towards an office building. When she got to the building as she walked into the door, a shuffling noise was heard from across the room. This put Rena into defense mode grabbing a small rectangular shape from her back pocket, then she expanded it into a Japanese war fan. The razor sharp edges gleamed in the light of the room. 

Another sound was heard in the room this time confirming the suspicions that a person was there.   
“Come out whoever you are. I know you're there.” Rena spoke to the room.  
“You may know I’m here but you don’t know where.” Someone said with a deep voice confirming that it was most likely a boy.  
“That may be true, but why don’t you come out and fight me like a man.”   
“Now why would I do that when I have the upper hand.”  
Rena then saw a glint of silver to her left and quickly waved her war fan blocking a bloody knife from striking her in the head.   
“So much for the upper hand buddy.” Rena said sarcastically.  
“I don’t need the element of surprise to kill you.” Out of the shadows came a figure, someone who looked as if they weren’t fully there mentally.   
“Bryan?” Rena said quizzically “It’s me Rena, we came from the same district.”  
“I remember you. But you should know that knowing someone from before the games means nothing during the games.”  
“But we’re friends I’ve known you since sophomore year.”  
“Wow, a whopping two years good for you.” Bryan rolled his eyes at Renas blatant stalling for her or him to not attack. “Now if your done stalling can we just get back to fighting. I don’t care if I know you or not I just want the games to be over, and if that means killing you then so be it.” Bryan grabbed two short-bladed daggers off his back and pointed them at Rena. Rena took out another war fan holding one in each hand before saying.   
“Please don’t make me do this.”  
“I’m not making you do anything, it's your choice if you want to die or not.”  
Bryan charged Rena, with no sense of precision just all anger. Bryan brought down both his daggers in a downwards motion trying to use brute strength against Rena. While Rena put both of her war fans together in an X motion, successfully blocking both of the daggers. Rena then thrusted her arms up moving the daggers to the air before bringing her fans down and slicing two cuts in Bryan’s arms.   
I was impressed through it all Rena fought with elegance as if it were a dance that she practiced a million times.   
Bryan hissed, looking down at the two cuts on his forearms both of which were not deep.   
“Final Warning Bryan.”  
Bryan looked up from his wounds looking Rena in the eyes, then held up his daggers in an attack position. Rena sighed, which made me angry for she was so blatantly not trying to kill that she is negotiating with someone who is too far gone. At that moment I wanted Rena to die just for not wanting to fight, against all odds she still wanted to not be considered a murderer and that upset me.   
Rena held her war fans up, before motioning for Bryan to make the first move. Bryan didn’t move an inch seeming to learn his lesson from charging Rena the first time. After a few moments Rena made the first move seeing that Bryan wouldn’t attack, she charged Bryan who immediately put his daggers up like Rena did before. But Rena seemed to know that’s what Bryan would do for instead of charging him straight on, she dropped to the floor and started sliding with the momentum of her running. She slid right past Bryan but she swiped at Bryans ankles on her way past him, causing another cut to form. Bryan cried out in pain going to grab his ankle when Rena turned, still on the floor, kicking his legs out from under him. Bryan fell to the floor causing him to lose his grip on one of his daggers skidding past him to the opposite side of the room. Rena and Bryan quickly got up facing one another, about three feet apart from each other now. Bryan gripped his dagger with both of his hands turning his knuckles to a white color, he was clearly angry that he wasn’t able to get a hit on Rena who was dancing circles about him not even to seem to break a sweat so far. 

Bryan looked around the room before settling on the small bloody knife about five feet to his right while his other dagger was probably a couple of yards to his left which was to close to Rena. Bryan then dove to his right going for the knife, Rena seeing the action started running to the knife. Bryan seized it first and then quickly got up and turned and threw the knife at Rena who easily blocked it with her fan again. But apparently that was not the end of Bryans attack for as soon as Rena blocked the knife Bryans dagger was stabbed through one of her fans. Bryan most likely assumed he could ruin one of the fans to make it an even fight, but Rena smiled at Bryan seeming to have a different idea in her mind. She closed the fan causing the dagger to be clutched to the fan before she flung the fan to her side causing the dagger to slip from Bryans hands and leave him with no weapon. Then with the grace and elegance of a cat, Rena spun kicking Bryan into a wall and with a flurry of hand motions she was cutting his arms, thighs and stomach. This left Bryan on the floor again with cuts all over his body clearly defeated. 

“Just do it.” He said in a defeated tone.  
Rena pointed her war fan at him seeing that one cut to his neck and she would not just be one step closer to victory but also have killed a person.  
“No” she said  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I’m not a murderer. And unlike the reset of the people in these games I don’t plan on becoming one even if that means I don’t come out of this alive.”

I was infuriated. This girl who clearly had the abilities to become a legendary victory was refusing to kill even if it made her lose. She was a pathetic excuse of a tribute, choosing death over victory. 

Rena not seeing to hear my thoughts just left the office building, leaving Bryan there on the floor. 

A few hours went by after Bryan and Renas encountered each other. Soon the memorial for the day came on.   
First Ashley of District 1.  
Next was Hayden and Alyssa of District 6.  
Lila from District 8.  
Malachi and Bri from District 9.   
And finally, Izzy from District 10.  
Thus ending Day 3.


	5. Day 6: The Food/ Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! Guys this is it the last of the fighting. Yes yes i did. A time skip i thought it would make t more interesting in the long run.

The past three days were a complete bore. No one died and there were no interactions face to face with anyone. Tributes would see someone from afar but they wouldn’t engage. Those three days were mostly recovery time for the tributes. The injured were healing their wounds, while the rest of them were gathering strength by getting some much needed rest. 

I sighed as the camera focused on Jazzy, just praying that some type of action would be taken today. 

Jazzy was seeming to be in a classroom filled with these blue wheeled chairs and a big window on the opposite side of the door. She had her sword strapped to her hip seemingly to be her only weapon. She approached a table by the large window, she bent down and grabbed a bag from under the table. She rifled through it looking for something before pulling out a package of food, she put the bag back under the table before sitting on a chair to eat her food.

Just another boring day but as I was about to give up something or someone seemed to answer my prayers. A trickling noise was heard causing Jazzy to turn around to the noises origin, the trickling seemed to be coming from the four air vents in the room. Jazzy got up and went under one of the vents. She saw that a steady flow of water was coming out of the vents, the water was slowing building up intensity before a loud rumble was heard coming from inside the air vents. Jazzy quickly moved out of the way before suddenly the air vent blew off its hinges and an entire waterfall was falling out of it, and the rest of the vents. 

Jazzy looked confused unsure of what to do but the water was still coming causing the water to quickly rise to Jazzy's ankles. Jazzy quickly shuffled through the water and grabbed her backpack and then started to head to the door. By the time she reached the door the water was now at her thighs. She attempted to open the door but it seemed to be stuck from all the water blocking her in. Jazzy seemed to be quickly in a rise of panic attempting again and again to pull open the door. Finally the door was slowly opening as Jazzy pulled with all her strength, when the door opened Jazzy was flung backward even more water coming into the classroom. Jazzy lost her bag in her fall but her sword was still attached to her hip. 

Apparently the flooding was not only in the classroom with Jazzy but all of the arena. This explains why there was water in the hallway but not why it was happening in the first place. The room now quickly being flooded by the air vents and now the hallway was now so full that Jazzy had to swim to keep her head above the water. She looked around in a state of panic not knowing what to do next before she looked at the window and started swimming towards it. 

Outside she saw that the arena was also flooding but not as fast as the room. Seeing that if she could just get out there then she wouldn’t drown her now, she unsheathed her sword and started slashing and prodding the window in order to break it. Her movements were sluggish from trying to use so much force while in water. The window started to crack from Jazzy's attempts and as soon as it did she started to pick up her movements with a renewed energy it seemed. The glass finally shattered draining the water in a fast current bringing Jazzy along with it. 

Jazzy finally in the outside started scanning her surroundings seeing that the arena was filling up rather quickly. As the water rose to now at the same level of the roof of the buildings, Jazzy swam to a building quickly climbing on the roof like she was climbing out of a pool. The water seemed to stop not getting any higher than the level of most of the buildings in the school. 

Jazzy layed on the roof for a moment catching her breath. A noise was heard from nearby Jazzy. Jazzy startled got up quickly clutching her sword like it was a lifeline. From the right of Jazzy came another figure seeking safety from the water. A man came from the water breathing heavily as he stood up holding his katana by his side before noticing Jazzy on the roof.

“Who are you?” Jazzy asked.  
“Hmmm, allow me to introduce myself I’m Seth.” He said before continuing, “and your Jazzy”  
“How do you know me?” She pointed her sword at him.  
“Jazzy from District 7 came here with a boy named Ethan who died I believe on the second day. You were marked as a wildcard in the training assessment for an unpredictable mindset believing that with the right motivation your would snap.”  
“I don’t understand how do you know all this?”  
“Also made the first kill of the games of the boy Conner,” Seth continued as if he didn’t hear Jazzy's questions. “You want to know how I know all this, it's quite simple. Research. I researched everyone in the games, I was marked in the games as a low level threat for watching everyone in training. Little did they know that I was observing everyone very closely their strengths and weaknesses.”  
“That’s creepy.” She said bluntly   
“Maybe but effective I got this far for a reason.”  
“Well you won't make it off this roof.”  
“Don’t forget Jazzy I know your tactics I could easily defeat you in a match.”  
“Prove it!” Jazzy challenged   
“Very well.” 

Seth spun his katana in a circular motion before pointing forwards at the level of his head with his arm in a parallel position but at his chest level. He motioned for Jazzy to take the first move, Jazzy stared for a moment before approaching slowly then gaining speed with each step she took until she was charging at the boy. Once she reached him she brought her sword up aiming to slice the boys chest. Seth although easily deflected the blow before swinging his katana down which Jazzy blocked creating a loud clang to be heard. They continued their fight each trying to hit weak points on the other but were blocked each time. It looked as if they were almost dancing a routine blocking and hitting the clang from their swords heard with each deflection like a song being played. 

I was memorized by the fight. Such skill was being shown and determination. I thought that this was what the games should be like, quality entertainment of fighting that I almost forgot that there were other tributes also. But I continued to watch their hypnotic moves. 

Jazzy seemed to grow more desperate with each block from Seth, as her frustrations grew so did the amount of strength she used with her sword. Seth smiled seeming to feel the difference in force that she was using as if he planned for this to happen. The smile seemed to anger Jazzy even more and then she let out a scream before changing the beautiful dance routine that they had. Her movements become unpredictable aiming high, low, at his arms, legs for any space she could spot. Seth seemed to be concentrating trying to block all the jabs from Jazzy. Jazzy seemed to grow tired as her movements failed to produce any results even with her changes. Seeing Jazzy's attacks slow that’s when Seth started to get more offensive now making his attacks more forceful which Jazzy was having a lot of trouble blocking for she had little energy left. As Seth brought down his sword aiming for Jazzy's head she deflected the attack bringing her sword in a side block, but Seth brought down the sword again and again in the same spot and with each attack Jazzy's sword was brought down closer to her face until it was mere inches away from her. Seth saw this as the end of his fight and with last smile he brought his sword up higher one last time but something paused him for from the distance a cannon was heard causing Seth to looke to his side for a quick second. This was all the time Jazzy needed though for she spun around in a full 360 gaining force before successfully decapitating Seth, causing a second cannon to be heard. 

I wondered who died at that moment, for that death was a reason that Seth died also. Before I could think of who it could be it seemed like something else was happening on my screen. The water that stopped earlier seemed to be starting again but at an even faster pace. Then a person started talking over an intercom for the arena. I was curious that there are rarely announcements in the games for the tributes so this must be something important to say.

“Attention all tributes.” A woman said, I recognized the voice as Gamemaster Cullen, “As you may have noticed the flooding from earlier has been continued. To make the games fair we gamemasters have created one safe zone in which will be unaffected by the flood.” At that moment a large tubelike system seemed to grow from the water, it looked like a chimney. “This will lead to the safe zone all you tributes need to do is reach it. But to avoid flooding of this safe zone you will only have Ten minutes to get into the safe zone. After that the o boy entrance will close leaving you to be drowned. That is all and remember May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!” A giant countdown clock appeared in the sky to give the tributes a look into how much time they would have.

I was impressed the Gamemasters have really upped their game. I watched my tv intently seeing how the remaining four tributes left were handling the situation. Bryan was swimming with his weapons attached to his back towards the chimney like tower, seeing that he was the closest to the tower he was the first one to reach it, climbing on to the ladder attached to it in order to get to the entrance. Jazzy was seen reaching the tower with six minutes left to spare, her weapon now sheathed on her hip. The camera then was seen in an underwater state and the tribute, Emma was swimming underwater rather than above. I was confused on why before I remembered she was from District 4, the water District, she must have grown up swimming all her life so a giant body of water was no challenge for her. She seemed to have a belt on with about six butterfly knives strapped to it, she also held in her hand her paper guillotine blade which she used to kill Alex a few days ago, but from the looks of the red cloud forming from it the blade was freshly used and being cleaned from the water. That’s when I remembered about the cannon heard from Jazzy and Seths fight, Emma must have killed the tribute and based on the next tribute to be shown would confirm the kill. The camera shifted again this time showing Xion (this meant that Emma killed Rena) who was swimming to almost be at the tower, the water now raised to the level of the tower entrance that Xion would just have to swim to it in order to get in. 

As Xion was growing closer to the entrance the clock was now at a minute left. From the distance Xion saw another figure suddenly burst from the after and start climbing into the entrance. The girl, Emma, was about to climb in when she made eye contact with Xion. Emma then looked up at the sky and saw that there was forty-five seconds now remaining, she then looked at Xion again and saw that she was only a few yards away and would make it. Emma just smiled at the other girl before she reached for her belt grabbed one of her knives and threw it at Xion. Xion creed out as the knife hit her shoulder but she pushed forward trying to get to the entrance. Another knife was thrown this time in Xions othe shoulder. Xion was now moving slower still a couple yards away, Emma looked at the time again and saw that it now said fifteen seconds were remaining and Emma went inside climbing down the long tower. Xions efforts grew desperate trying to swim with now two injured shoulders and she was about to reach the entrance when the door closed on her when she was less than a two feet away but it was to late the entrance was closed leaving Xion to die on her own. The arena filled up to the top with water making Xion having to go under the water for there was no space left to be above water anymore. As she was under the water a cannon was heard and Xion seemed to just look up before she opened her mouth and the last of her breath came out in bubbles and she just floated and another cannon was heard signaling her death.

Before I could wonder which of the three remaining tributes died the screen shifted and big message showed on the screen saying “TEN MINUTES AGO.” The screen showed Bryan coming down the ladder of the tower into a gymnasium room, Bryan seemed to go to the middle of the room and seeing he was the first one there seemed to take the moment to catch his breath. A couple minutes seemed to pass when another figure came down the ladder, Jazzy, she turned around and faced Bryan.  
“YOU!” Bryan shouted  
“How does everyone I meet in these games seem to know who I am.” Jazzy responded  
“Your the reason why Athena died.” He said growing with anger  
“Who?” Jazzy looked confused. “Do you mean that girl that Connor shot in the beginning of the games? Because I would hardly say that it was my fault she died.”  
“She died because of you. If you hadn’t killed Connor then she would still be alive.” Bryan unstrapped his two daggers and pointed them at the girl.  
“If I hadn’t killed Connor then she would have been dead for sure. His aim was to kill not injure. Maybe if you had gotten to her earlier she wouldn’t have been hurt at all, so you should really just blame yourself for her death is on none other than Your Hands.”  
That comment infuriated Bryan causing him to scream and charge art Jazzy. Jazzy sheathed her weapon in order to block Bryans blow. 

It would be an understatement if I said that I was more than a little interested to see what would happen next. On one side we had Bryan, a man I learned to be quite unpredictable and very mentally triggered. On the other side we had Jazzy who I learned to not take lightly still the wildcard of the games who could every opportunity to kill her opponent without mercy. 

The fight going on was nothing like Jazzy or Bryans previous fights. There was no elegance or dance like routine the fighting was raw and emotionally with such force I was surprised that none of the weapons shattered. Jazzy would go for Bryans legs causing him to jump which then he responded by going to Jazzy's head which she would duck. The fight caused increased anger in both of the tributes that they didn’t even see the other person come down the ladder. Emma looked at the two people fighting, seeming to enjoy the show, but Emma's face changed. She looked up at the door and then heard the cannon for Xion's death and then looked at the other two tributes who seemed to not hear the cannon. It looked as if Emma realized that this was it the final tributes meaning the final battle. She unhooked a knife from her belt seeing that only four left including the one in her hand. She started to aim her knife trying to see which one she could hit in their heated battle. 

Jazzy and Bryan were oblivious to the world only caring about killing one another. Jazzy had a slash on her thigh but it seemed to not be bleeding very much. Bryan on the other hand had a deep gash on his left arm causing him to only fight with his right arm now. Bryan was going to lose it seemed unless he could pull off an amazing feat for his short dagger was going to be no match for Jazzy's sword. Unknowingly Bryan turned his back to Emma who then took the opportunity to throw her knife and it landed in Bryans back. Bryan gasped stunned from the sudden pain and Jazzy charged forward and plunged her sword into Bryan. Bryan gagged blood protruding from his mouth, Jazzy put her mouth up to his ear and whispered.  
“You have no one to blame but yourself.”   
Bryans eyes seemed widen and Jazzy took the sword out of Bryan a squelching noise being heard. Bryans body collapsed and a cannon was heard and now there were two tributes remaining.

When Bryan's body fell Jazzy looked up seeing Emma and made eye contact with the girl.  
“So this is it. We are the last ones” Jazzy said.  
“It looks to be that way.” Emma replied.   
“Well in that case” Jazzy spun her sword making a hand motion to Emma for her to make the first move. “Come and get me.”  
Emma didn’t even reply she took out two knives and threw them at Jazzy who blocked the oncoming attack, Emma following the knives charged and jumped in the air swinging her paper guillotine blade in a arching attack from the air. Jazzy was a little late on her block and Emma got a slash on her forearm causing Jazzy to hiss in pain. Emma started another attack which Jazzy blocked on time from this time, I noticed that Jazzy seemed to be tired only playing defense and even then she still was a little late on her blocks getting small cuts or barely blocking them in time. I realized that probably in the last thirty minutes she was almost drowned, fought Seth, had to swim to the tower, fought Bryan and now was fighting Emma. While Emma only fought Rena and then came to the safe zone. So Jazzy was severely exhausted, lacking the energy and strength to fight Emma thoroughly. Emma seemed to realize that Jazzy was not at her top game too and used it to her advantage. While slashing Jazzy who was so focused on blocking the oncoming attacks didn’t see Emma reach with her empty hand and grab the last of her butterfly knives. Emma then threw the knife lan dang her hit into Jazzy's foot causing Jazzy to gasp in pain, Emma took the opportunity and with a slash down cut Jazzy's hand off with her paper guillotine blade, the hand fell to the floor it still clutching the sword. This time Jazzy screamed in pain and Emma then took her blade and cut Jazzy's throat. Emma backed up breathing heavily and stared at Jazzy who was struggling to breathe before going limp on the ground. 

As Emma stood alone there another announcement was made.  
“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE VICTOR OF THE 68TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, EMMA FROM DISTRICT 4!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW its over. There will be one more chapter on Ranking and Kill counts but the fighting is over and we now have our Victor. I really Hope You all Enjoyed This. I had so much fun creating this story so thank you


	6. Statistics of the Game

Kills and who they killed:  
Kills are based on who they killed or caused death of kill. For instance if the person injured another tribute which would cause their death or a natural instance of death that death will be rewarded to the tribute who injured them. Wolves don’t count for the person they were based on but there will be a wolf death count at the end.  
Alex- 0 kills  
Ashley- 0 kills  
Connor- 0 kills   
Kristen- 0 kills  
Bryan- 1 kill (Roy)  
Rena- 0 kills  
Seth- 1 kill (Malachi)  
Emma- 4 kills (Alex, Rena, Xion and Jazzy)  
Roy- 0 kills  
Xion- 2 kills (Jamie and Izzy)  
Hayden- 1 kill (Ethan)  
Alyssa- 4 kills (Bobby, Robert, James and Colin)  
Ethan- 0 kills  
Jazzy- 3 kills (Connor, Seth and Bryan)  
James- 0 kills  
Lila- 1 kill (Lila)  
Malachi- 0 kills  
Bri- 0 kills  
Colin- 0 kills  
Izzy- 2 kills (Kristen and Hayden)  
Robert- 0 kills   
Jamie- 0 kills  
Bobby- 0 kills  
Athena- 1 kill (Athena)  
Wolves- 3 kills ( Ashley, Alyssa and Bri)

Ranking:  
1\. Emma  
2\. Jazzy  
3\. Bryan  
4\. Xion  
5\. Seth  
6\. Rena  
7\. Izzy  
8\. Hayden  
9\. Lila  
10\. Malachi   
11\. Bri  
12\. Ashley  
13\. Alyssa  
14\. Alex  
15\. Colin  
16\. James  
17\. Bobby  
18\. Robert  
19\. Jamie   
20\. Ethan   
21\. Roy  
22\. Athena  
23\. Kristen  
24\. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
